The Battle
by chibianimebabe
Summary: [Complete]Kai's girlfriend is kiddnapped by Zeo and his men. Miriam, Saleima, and Hilary are now enimeies? this is one crazy day for the bladebreakers. KaixOC.Read and review. Please![Finished]
1. Chapter 1

okay this is a beyblade fic. i've only just started writing so go easy on me. read and review please. 

Diclaimer: i don't own beyblade. i only own Lilia and the idea for the story, and a cookie! eats the cookie 

The Battle 

Chapter 1 

"Let it rip!" came the shouts from the Dojo that was run by Grandpa (A/N: I don't know his name.)

"Go Dragoon!" shouted the boy in the red and blue hat. "Draciel! Don't give up!" shouted the boy with blond hair. Their blades crashed against each other, neither looking like they're going to give up anytime soon.

"Let's end this, you're going down, Max!"

"Sorry Tyson, but that's not going to happen."

Their blades crashed again and then flew back into the owner's hands.

"Good job, you two." Came the complement from Kenny sitting in the corner with Dizzi in hand. "Both of your blades have gotten stronger."

"Thanks Kenny." Said Tyson and Max.

Ray and Kai were in the corner talking to each other. Kai looks up and calls keen. "Kenny, where's Lilia?" "She's not here yet." Answered Kenny.

"That's strange." Said Ray, "She's never late." "Maybe one of us should go check on her to see what's going on?" said Max.

"Yeah, Kenny you go get her." Said Tyson. "Huh? Why me?" asked Kenny.

"Because, you're the one who wanted us out here for practice. You need to be the one to punish her for being late." Said Tyson. Inside he was grinning, knowing that his sister was finally going to get it.

"Oh, all right. I'll be back." He gets up and walks out of the Dojo, and towards Lilia's house.

Hiding in the bushes were two men in black with black glasses where watching. "It seems that the girl is not here yet." Said one of them. "Lets follow the kid with the glasses, he's going to lead us to the girl." Said the other. Quietly they walked away and got inside their car and started after Kenny slowly.

So what do you think. please read and review my story. tankies


	2. Chapter 2

hey all. sorry for the late update. but i was waiting to get some more reviews. please ppl review my story!!!! or im gunna cry. tears forming

Declaimer: i don't own anything, but Lilia! and i have another cookie!! hold the cookie up for people to see

Chapter 2

At her house, Lilia woke up and looked at her clock. "Oh, crap!" its 10:30! I gotta hurry." She quickly got up and ran into her bathroom. 'I wonder why my alarm didn't go off.' She thought as she brushed her teeth, and changed.

back at the dojo

Kai walks up to Tyson. "You wouldn't have anything to do with Lilia not being here would you?"

"What? Me? No of course not. Why would I?" said Tyson.

"Just wondering. You were very consistant that Kenny be the one to check on her and how she should be punished for being late." Kai said, and walking away.

Tyson turns and walks away smirking in the other direction.

Flash back

Tyson silently walked into Lilia's room and turned off her alarm clock. He smiled and quietly, but quickly got out of the house and ran back to the Dojo.

Flash back ends

Back at Lilia's house

Lilia finished dressing up. When a knock came from her door and opened it. "Hi, Kenny." She said. "Hey Lilia why haven't you come to the Dojo yet." He asked. "Im sorry Kenny. Im just trying to hurry up and finish. My alarm didn't go off and I just woke up 10 minutes ago."

"Alright, you finish up. I'll wait out here." He said. Lilia closed the door and quickly brushed her long brown hair.

"You done yet?!" called Kenny from out the door.

"Yes, im coming" she said opening the door and walking out.

They put on their shoes and headed out.

The men in the car were waiting out in the corner. "Is that her?" asked one of the men. The other took out a picture and looked at it. "Yes that's her. Let's get this over with." He said.

okay now people im going to say this again. REVIEW! please.... has puppy dog eyes pwetty please... okay till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

okay here is chapter 3 of my story. thanks for reading and reviewing. keep doing it. enjoy my story.

Disclamer: i don't own beyblade. i only own Lilia.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So Kenny, what are we going to do today for training?" asked Lilia. "we need to review the basics, so tomorrow we can start the next part of training." Kenny answered. "is that all?" said Lilia a bit annoyed, "You had me worry about practice to tell me we're reviewing? I don't need a review, Kenny. Tyson is the one that needs it."

"well, actually, Tyson battled against Max this morning before I came to get you, and Dizzi and I analized his blade and he's gotten stronger." Kenny said.

"Whatever." Said Lilia and she grew silent. They kept walking and turned at the corner.

"Hey, lilia?" asked Kenny, "yeah?" said Lilia. "Why don't you stay at the Dojo like the rest of the guys? I mean its your grandfathers dojo. And it must get tiering walking from your house to the dojo everyday." Said Kenny.

"Well its because since I left with Kai after the tournament. I haven't spent time at home with my parents. Now is the only time I have before I leave again with kai for another trip. Plus, it helps to wake me up and keep me in shape. Said Lilia calmly.

Kenny nodded. "You and Kai are made for each other. You're both very calm after the tournament. I haven't spent time at home with my parents. Now is the only time I have before I leave again with kai for another trip. Plus, it helps to wake me up and keep me in shape. Said Lilia calmly.

Kenny nodded. "You and Kai are made for each other. You're both very calm, collective, love to travel and learn new things. And best of all you two are strong beybladers. That reminds me." he takes out of his pocket a Beyblade, " Here's Diamond. I've modified it after yesterday's battle, plus I've upgraded it." he said handing it to Lilia.

"Thanks Kenny" said Lilia looking at the blade, "It looks great."

They reached the next corner and stopped seeing a van coming. it stopped letting them pass first. they crossed the street and up they headed. As they walked, Lilia turned her head and saw the van still behind them. Kenny turned too and noticed the same thing. "I saw that same van when i left to get you." he said silently. "Let's hurry up." said Lilia and they picked up their pace.

But the van came after them faster. "Run!" shouted Kenny and off they ran up the street. then out of no where two guys came and grabed Lilia.

"Lilia!" said Kenny running to help her. "Run Kenny, go get help!" Lilia said struggling to get free. "But-" kenny said. "Go!" said Lilia. and with that Kenny sped off to get the others.

"Let go of me!" shouted Lilia, but one of the guys took a hankerchif and covered Lilia's mouth. Slowly Lilia closed her eyes and passed out. the guys carried her into the van and sped off.

* * *

okay that's it for this chapter. thanks for reading now plaese review my story. :puppy dog eyes: pwease...

-Chibianimebabe out!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry that i haven't updated in a while but i will finish this story! i haven't been able to get online much and im working on getting internet at home so i don't have to go to the library every time to update. well enjoy the story! read and review please!

disclamer: i don't own Beyblade. i only own Lilia because i thought that since everyone else has a pair in the story Kai should have one too!

* * *

The battle

Chapter 4

Before:

"Let go of me!" shouted Lilia, but on of the guys took a handkerchief and covered her mouth. Slowly Lilia closed her eyes and passed out. The guys carried her into the van and sped off.

Now:

Kenny ran into the Dojo, "Tyson, Kai, someone help!" He fell to the floor panting. "What's wrong Kenny?" said Max helping him up. "Yeah, and where is my sister?" said Tyson. "She was kidnapped!" panted Kenny. "What!" They said. "Who was it?" Asked Ray. "It was these men in black." "Zeo…" growled Kai, "I bet he's behind this." "Let's go." Said Tyson, walking to the door, "We have to go make Zeo pay for taking Lilia."

: At Zeo's Place :

Slowly Lilia opened her eyes and looked around she was in a room that was really dirty. Her arms were tied and so were her feet. The door opened and Zeo walked inside a smirk on his face. Lilia glared and growled as he got close.

"Come now Lilia, why be like that?" Zeo said calmly. "What do you want?" sneered Lilia.

"What do I want?" repeated Zeo, "I want the 4 bit beast, and you." He reached out his hand and stroked Lilia's face. Lilia quickly made to bite his hand, but Zeo pulled away quickly before she could get to him.

"You're so feisty…" he said, "But I still like you. You're friends will be coming soon to get you, and I'll be ready." He took out Cerberus and launched it out. Lilia watched and saw that it has gotten stronger and faster than the last time they fought. "Guys…" she thought, "be careful…"

Without a second thought a hand came from behind and covered Lilia's mouth as before and her vision slowly took on darkness.

* * *

ok sorry if it was to short but trust me it will get better. the next chapter will be coming soon.

-Chibianimebabe out!


	5. Chapter 5

here is the next chapter of the story. thanks for staying with it. Please read and review before you go!

disclamer: see the first few chapters!

* * *

The battle

Chapter 5

Before:

"You're so feisty…" he said, "But I still like you. You're friends will be coming soon to get you, and I'll be ready." He took out Cerberus and launched it out. Lilia watched and saw that it has gotten stronger and faster than the last time they fought. "Guys…" she thought, "be careful…"

Without a second thought a hand came from behind and covered Lilia's mouth as before and her vision slowly took on darkness.

Now:

Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, and Kai were running up the street to where Zeo lived. They ran up to the door and banged on it very hard. "Open up Zeo!" yelled Tyson. Slowly the doors opened up and quickly they all walked inside. The room was not so big with a flat T.V screen on the corner.

Once they stopped moving the screen turned on and Zeo was on it. "Hello blade breakers…" he said. "Zeo!" sneered Tyson. "I bet you want to know how Lilia is. But don't worry she's just fine." He moved to the side to show Lilia in the back tied to a chair sleeping. Kai growled seeing this. "I'll let Lilia go only if pass though the obstacles ahead." He continued.

"And those task are?" asked Ray.

"You will go though the first door to you right." they turned and saw a door there. "Though there you will be challenged to a two on two battle. You can chose who those two are. If you win you advance, but if you lose. Your bit beasts are ours, and so is Lilia. Do you accept?"

"We accept." Said Max. "Very well." Said Zeo. The screen went blank and the door opened. Quickly they walked though the door.

Once through, they saw the beydish in the middle of the room. "Welcome to your first task blade breakers." Two voices said from the far side of the room. The Blade breakers tuned to see who it was that said it and gasped.

* * *

Who could the voices be from? we'll just have to wait and see now wont we. thanks for reading now please remeber to review!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	6. Chapter 6

okays thanks for reading so far, i would like to get more reviews. please! im going to finish this story so don't forget that. now on with the show!

* * *

The battle

Chapter 6

Before:

Once through, they saw the beydish in the middle of the room. "Welcome to your first task blade breakers." Two voices said from the far side of the room. The Blade breakers tuned to see who it was that said it and gasped.

Now:

There in front of them was Mariam and Saliema. Seeing this sent shock waves at Ray and Max. "No" they said Silently. "What's wrong?" asked Mariam, "I thought you guys were ready for a battle?" "Yeah, I'm ready, which of you two will battle us?" asked Saliema.

"I will." Said Ray stepping forward. "Me too." Said Max walking forward. They each took out their blades and got in position. "You two ready?" asked Mariam and Saliema. Ray and Max nodded. Kai and Tyson stood to the side to watch.

"3…2…1… let it rip!" they all shouted and launched their blades out. "Sharkrash, lets not waist anytime, go!" yelled Mariam. "Go for it Cyber Driger!" called Saliema. "Lets do this Max!" called Ray. "Alright Draciel!" called Max.

Their blades went crashing into each other. Draciel and Driger hit Sharkrash then went after cyber Driger. 'They've gotten stronger.' Thought Saliema and Mariam. 'we can't lose.' Thought Ray and Max. "Go cyber Driger!" "Go! Sharkrash!" their blades powered up and went on to attack. "No! we're loosing!" said Saliema. "This can't be." Said Mariam.

Suddenly out of nowhere another lade came out. Everyone gasped. "Who's that?" said Tyson. They turned and saw Hilary walking towards and got beside Mariam and Saliema. "Seems you two need help." Said Hilary. Saliema and Mariam both nodded in agreement.

(a/n: I had to make something up for Hilary so please don't hate me)

"Go Dragler!" Hilary's blade went on the attack. Ray and Max were struggling. "A three on two battle is not fair." Called Tyson stepping between Max and Ray. "I'll make things fair!" he launched his blade out. "Dragoon!"

"Let's show these girls what's what!" said Max. "Yeah." Said Tyson and Ray. But suddenly something happened. Mariam, Saliema, and Hilary grabbed their heads groaning in pain. Everyone gasped.

"Tyson… help… us…" Hilary managed to say before she stood up and attacked again. "They must be controlled!" said Kai, "Hurry up and beat them, maybe that will help."

Ray, Max, and Tyson nodded and said, "Teammate trio attack!" Driger, Draciel, and Dragoon combined there forces and attacked Sharkrash, Cyber Driger, and Dragler. Ending the match.

Driger, Draciel, and Dragoon came flying back into the owner's hand. Hilary, Saliema, and Mariam all collapsed on the floor. "Girls!" said Ray running to them, he turned Salima to face up. "Wake up!" "Mariam!" said Max running to her, "Are you ok?"

"Hilary." Said Tyson holding her in his arms. "Who did this to you guys?" They all groaned and slowly opened their eyes. "What happened?" Saliema managed to say. "Thank goodness your all ok." Said Kenny walking to them followed by Kai.

Kai went to Hilary. "What is going on?" Hilary answered, "I don't know… all I remember is seeing Zeo and the rest is all a blur." "Well, it looked like you were all under some kind of control." Said Ray. "Yea" said Kenny. "Did you happen to see Lilia?" asked Kai. Mariam shook her head, "No sorry."

"Well, well, well, it looks like my plans were messed up." Said a voice coming from the side. Everyone turned to see Zeo's face again on another T.V screen. "What do you mean plans were messed up?" said Tyson angrily.

"You, were supposed to battle Hilary in the next round, but you did it already." Said Zeo. "So then what's next?" said Max. "Kai battles against me, of course." Said Zeo.

The screen went blank and the doors in the corner opens. The group turns and walks in. Kai ready to win the match.

* * *

okay there is another chapter gone. the next one will be here soon. please remember to review! im begging here! i'll even wellcome flames!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	7. Chapter 7

im still not getting anymore reviews, which is really making me sad. Can you at least put "good" or "bad" or anything on it? please i want to have some reviews! here is another chapter. hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The battle

Chapter 7

Before:

"You, were supposed to battle Hilary in the next round, but you did it already." Said Zeo. "So then what's next?" said Max. "Kai battles against me, of course." Said Zeo.

The screen went blank and the doors in the corner opens. The group turns and walks in. Kai ready to win the match.

Now:

The room was wide and empty; the only thing there was a bey stadium. On the other side of the room a door opened up and a boy with long blue hair came walking out. "Zeo!" yelled Kai, "where is Lilia, if you hurt her I'm going to-" "relax already. Lilia is just fine, look up." Zeo said calmly.

They all looked up and to there surprise, Lilia was tied up, sleeping, hanging from a rope attached to the roof. "Lilia!" yelled Tyson and Kai. "Let her down Zeo." Commanded Ray.

"In due time my friends, in due time." Said Zeo, "are you ready for our battle Kai?" Kai stepped forward, "Yes." As he walked up to the bey stadium. "Lets go." "Alright fine." Said Zeo walking to the bey stadium. Kai took out Dranzer, while Zeo took out Cerberus. "Ready? 3..2..1..Let it Rip!" they shouted and launched out their beyblades into the stadium.

"Lets make this fast Dranzer. Attack!" yelled Kai. "Take him down Cerberus!" called Zeo. The two blades charged after each other. Dranzer crashed into Cerberus sending him flying. "Oh no you don't! Cerberus!" shouted Zeo. Cerberus got back inside before being completely knocked out of the stadium.

Meanwhile from the top of the battle, Lilia was coming to. She opened her eyes slowly. She heard the noise from the floor. "What?" she looked down. "Ahh!" she screamed. Under her were Max and Ray. The girls were in the corner resting and Tyson was busy shouting advice to Kai. "Ray, Max!" she called. Max and Ray looked up. "Lilia your awake." Said Max. "Are you alright?" asked Ray. "I'm fine." Said Lilia. She looked over to the battle and noticed what was going on. Then she turned back to look at Max and Ray. Max ran to tell Kai that Lilia was awake.

"Lilia don't worry about a thing! I've got things under control." Yelled Kai, "I'll get you down."

The battle raged on, and out of the blades came their bit beast. "Go!" they both said and the bit beast came flying at each other. One of them went to were Lilia was and smashed into her. "Argh." Winced Lilia. 'I've got to win this for Lilia. I won't allow anything bad to happen to her.' Thought Kai.

Flashback

"Hey guys get out here," shouted Tyson. "The new bladebraker is here." Max, Ray, and Lilia came walking out. "Hi, name's Kai." Kai said with a bow. "I'm Max, welcome." He said with a smile. "I'm Ray, nice to meet you." Ray said. "And I'm Tyson, but you already know that, and this is Kenny." He said pointing to Kenny. Lilia was just in the corner arms folded. "Lilia." She said.

After they started to practice and Lilia noticed that Kai wasn't half-bad, he was really good at it. "Alright now its Kai and Lilia's turn to battle." Said Kenny. "Go Kai" yelled Tyson. "Go for Lilia!" shouted Ray. "I wonder how this is going to turn out." Said Max.

Kai and Lilia both walked up to the stadium silently staring at each other. 'Lets see what you've really got against me.' She thought holding up Diamond. 'I've waited a long time for this, now its time.' Kai thought holding up Dranzer. "You two ready?" asked Kenny, "alright, 3…2…1…let it rip!"

"Argh!" yelled Kai as he launched Dranzer. "Go!" shouted Lilia as she did the same with Diamond. "Go for it Dranzer!" yelled Kai. "Diamond!" shouted Lilia. The two blades went charging at each other and no one was backing down. "The two blades are evenly matched, they're not holding back." Said Kenny watching as the blades charged at each other. "Let's end this now Dranzer, final attack!" yelled Kai. "Argh! Go diamond. Don't hold back!" yelled Lilia. Again the blades charged at each other for the last time and flew back into the owner's hand. "And that's the match!" called Kenny. "Wow! A draw!" said Tyson. "Who would've thought that?" said Ray. "Great job you two." Said Max. Both Kai and Lilia fell to their knees panting.

Since then Kai and Lilia have been inseparable. They train together, the battle together, they do everything together.

flashback ends

'I'm going to win this for both of us Lilia, hold on' thought Kai. "Enough of this! Dranzer lets finish this here and now. Final attack!" he shouted. Dranzer started to spin even more rapidly and crashed into Zeo's blade sending it flying across the room. "No!" shouted Zeo. "Its over Zeo!" shouted Tyson. Dranzer flew back into Kai's hand then turned to Zeo. "The battle is over, now let Lilia go, get her down here now!" he demanded. Zeo walked to the door and said "you want her down here now, fine." and with that he pushed a button witched released the rope holding Lilia up.

* * *

o.o on no! cliffy! oh well. is you want to know what happens next then give me some reviews! please i want some reviews::puppy dos eyes:

-Chibianimebabe out!


	8. Chapter 8

oaky we are now at the last chapter! thank you all who have read the story and who have reviewed! please enjoy the story and look out for new stories in the future!

* * *

The battle

Chapter 8

Before:

'I'm going to win this for both of us Lilia, hold on' thought Kai. "Enough of this! Dranzer lets finish this here and now. Final attack!" he shouted. Dranzer started to spin even more rapidly and crashed into Zeo's blade sending it flying across the room. "No!" shouted Zeo. "Its over Zeo!" shouted Tyson. Dranzer flew back into his hand then turned to Zeo. "The battle is over, now let Lilia go, get her down here now!" he demanded. Zeo walked to the door and said "you want her down here now, fine" and with that he pushed a button witched released the rope holding Lilia up.

Now:

"Ahhhh!" Lilia screamed as she came down. "Lilia!" they all shouted. They all ran to catch her, but it was Kai who caught her in the end just in time. Kai looked at Lilia and for the first time she sees worry in his soft brown gaze. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, "yes." He set her down and untied her hands. She then turned to face him and gave him a hug.

Everyone else came closer. "Lilia you all right?" said Tyson holding her at arms length. "I'm fine." She repeated. "That was a close call," said Ray. " Yea, good thing Kai's fast." Said Max. "that was an amazing display Kai! The way you beat Zeo and caught Lilia, man that was great." Said Kenny.

"hmm…whatever…" he said taking hold of Lilia's hand, "lets just get out of here…" Lilia took a step. "ow." She grabbed her ankle quickly and winced in pain. "Lilia! What's wrong?" asked Ray. "My ankle, I think I twisted it." She answered, standing up. Kai turned around. "get on." He said. With Ray and Tyson's help she got on his back.

"can you walk girls?" Max asked Hilary, Saliema, and Mariam. "I think so." Said Hilary. The boys each helped the girls to walk and they got out of there.

"Kenny? I'm going to go for another trip again. So don't expect me or Lilia at your upcoming training plans." Said Kai. "Huh? Um… alright if your sure." Said Kenny. "When did we plan this?" asked Lilia. "I don't know about you but I've had enough for today and I need a vacation. And I'm taking you with me." Said Kai.

"Alright let's all go and have some fun!" said Tyson. "I don't think so." Said Kenny. "huh? Why not?" said Tyson. "Because you need some more training. And it was you're fault that Lilia didn't come when she was supposed to. So you have to be punished." Answered Kenny. "Aww no fair!" said Tyson pouting. As everyone else laughed.

The end

* * *

okay that was it! thanks again for reading! remember to review on the way out by pressing the little button on the bottom there! please!

- Chibianimebabe out!


End file.
